1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for applying first web portions in a predetermined pattern along a traveling second web.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is known to pick up sheets of material by the use of a vacuum and then to deposit the sheets on a traveling web by means of positive air pressure.